


Don't Bring Tomorrow

by vyrantiumblack



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, First Time, Gladiolus is a Dick I'm Sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-01-20 16:02:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18528400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vyrantiumblack/pseuds/vyrantiumblack
Summary: Gladio is Ignis' first and Ignis let's his heart get carried away. Things do not go smoothly or end smoothly.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sweet hell. I honestly made Gladio a dick and it's so not in character of him to be so callus with the feelings of others. Also the hell I put Iggy through. I should be ashamed of myself because I love him so much. Title comes from the song "Tomorrow" by Daughter. Also unbeta'd, yet edited. I may add on to this. We shall see. Kudos and comments are appreciated ♥

An alarm cuts through his sleep and he opens his eyes, wishing it would just stop its incessant bleating. He reaches out, taps the “Stop” button and tries to get some more sleep. Yet something feels off. He opens his eyes quickly, sits up and looks around his bedroom. Empty, save for himself. Sunlight is shining through the blinds that are always cracked open. He hears the sounds of early morning Insomnia; car horns, sirens, children squabbling on the way to the school on the corner. What’s missing is the man that had shared his bed the night before.

He turns to his left and sees a note perched on his night stand. Shakily, he picks it up and reads it.

Hey Iggy,  
I didn’t want to wake you. I took off as I’m sure you can guess. Thanks for last night.  
I’ll see you at training today.  
\- Gladio

Ignis rolls his eyes and crumples up the note. Thanks for last night. Not even a “love you” which Gladio had uttered about a dozen times over the course of their evening spent in bed. How could Ignis be so stupid? It had been his first time and he had told Gladio as much as they were making out. He had told him a lot. Now he regrets it.

He gets out of bed and heads for the shower. Despite being unceremoniously deserted he has a day to get on with.

* * * * * 

“Are you serious?” Noctis is not one to whisper anything so the words come out in a stage whisper. Ignis covers the side of his face when the women beside them in the cafe turn to them.

“Please keep your voice down, Noct!”

Noctis rolls his eyes and glances at the ladies. They are back to their own conversation, their attention on the food in front of them and whatever is going on in their worlds. “They aren’t even listening.”

“Still. This stays between us!” Ignis hisses.

Noctis bites his lower lip. “Fine, but you slept with Gladio? Dude, I could have told you that would be a bad idea. You’re friends!”

Not just that. They are colleagues and their charge is sitting across from Ignis nursing his iced coffee. Ignis feels ridiculous. “I got carried away.”

“I’m sure you did. And you said you messaged him?”

“No response.”

“He’s not ghosting you. You’ve got training with him today. He better not be ghosting you.”

Ignis shrugs. “If he is then it’s fine. I’m not terribly bent out of shape about him leaving me this morning. I assume that what occurred between us was nothing but a fling. A one night stand.”

“Yeah, well, he’s an ass. You two see each other every damn day.”

Ignis can’t help but agree.

* * * * * 

Gladio feints to the left and catches Ignis in the back of his right knee. “You gotta focus!” He barks as he helps him up. “What’s going on with you today?”

Ignis glares up at him. “I am focusing!”

“Like hell you are!” Gladio lunges at him again with the wooden sword, this time hitting him on the shoulder. “Try harder!”

Ignis, his patience at its end, tosses down his wooden daggers and huffs. This display of frustration makes Gladio blink. Ignis heads to the showers, leaving a heavy silence in his wake. Gladio follows him and finds him untying his sneakers.

“We’re not done,” he says, softly.

Ignis turns his green gaze to him. “Well, I am.”

“Is this about last night? I saw your texts.”

Ignis narrows his eyes and purses his lips. “And answered not a single one. I highly doubt you were occupied the entire day, Gladiolus.”

Gladio shook his head. Unbelievable. “You get one piece of dick and you act like I owe you the world. Fuck that.”

“I told you how I felt.” Ignis’ gaze falls upon his loose shoelaces and he wishes he could take back last night. “I told you I loved you and that you were my first. I just do not understand how you can take a confession and just idly toss it aside.”

Gladio leans back against the lockers, staring down at Ignis as if he’s pitying him. “Iggy, you…you just aren’t my type. Sorry, man. I did it just so I wouldn’t feel like shit, however now I feel like shit.”

Ignis fights the tears that are trying their damnedest to flow. He fights the urge to punch Gladio, to hurt him the way he is hurting. “Leave me alone,” he mumbles, low enough that Gladio doesn’t hear him.

“What?”

“I said leave me alone. Go away. Get out of my bloody sight, Gladiolus. If you are to ever speak to me again it will be concerning Noctis and nothing more. Good evening.” Ignis stands and walks away. Gladiolus watches him go. He makes no effort to follow him.

* * * * *  
They go weeks without speaking to one another. A friendship forged as children has all but fallen to ruin. Noctis notices, yet keeps his remarks to himself. Prompto follows suit as does most of the Citadel staff and Crownsguard who work closely with the two young men. No one dares to ask what has transpired to keep them apart. There are rumors, as there always are, that circulate. A falling out over a potential partner that the two have their eye on. A disagreement regarding the Prince’s training. Maybe someone has crossed a line that should not have been crossed.

It goes on. Ignis ignores it as he goes about his tasks of preparing Noctis for his future ascension to the throne. They still train together even though it’s tense enough that most other Crownsguard avoid the training room if they see them.

It’s Clarus, Gladio’s father, that breaches Ignis’ defenses.

They run into one another in the hall; Clarus on his way home and Ignis on his way to visit with King Regis.

“Evening, Ignis.”

Ignis stops and smiles at the elder Amicitia. “Good evening, sir.”

“I haven’t seen you around the manor in awhile. Is everything all right?” Clarus leans close to Ignis, not enough to be in his personal space but enough that only Ignis can hear him.

Ignis sheepishly looks down at his shoes. “Everything is fine, sir. I’ve just been busy with Noctis, training and my schoolwork.”

Clarus stares at him with shrewd blue eyes, seeing more than he lets on in Ignis’ body language. How annoyingly observant he is, yet it serves him well. “Well, remember you’re always welcomed at our home. Iris misses your cooking and you as well.” Clarus laughs heartily.

Ignis tries to muster a genuine laugh. He just feels hollow. Iris and him always got on like a house on fire. “Tell her I apologize for my absence. I will make it up to her someday soon.”

“I hope you do. Have a good night, Ignis.”

“You as well.”

Clarus makes to walk away when he suddenly stops and turns. “If my son has in any way hurt you please let me know, Ignis. I will make speak with him.”

Ignis shakes his head. “Oh no, sir. It’s nothing to do with Gladiolus.”

“If you insist. Good night again.”

“Good night, sir.”

Ignis hurries to the king’s chambers, his stomach clenching and making him feel as if he’s going to be ill.

When he’s safely ensconced in his apartment, he checks his phone out of habit. No messages from Gladio. Why would there be? No words were spoken between the two when they briefly crossed paths earlier in the day.

He rolls onto his back and stares up at the ceiling. He begins typing out a text.

Ignis: _We need to talk._

Gladio’s reply came instantly. _About what? About how you acted like we were dating?_

_Yes. You were my first._

A few minutes past before a response pops up on his screen. _You really out here doing this?_

Ignis’ furrows his brows and closes his eyes. _Doing what?_

_You were just a one night stand, Iggy. Get over yourself._

Ignis tosses his phone across the room and turns onto his side. He hears his phone chirp. A new notification that he is going to ignore. He knows its Gladio, maybe berating him some more or back tracking on his previous statement. Ignis finds he doesn’t care and he regrets sleeping with Gladio now. Sweet words were just that; words.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because I just could not leave my boy to languish. 
> 
> Ignis finds comfort in someone else as does Gladio. However Gladio gets his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be the last chapter. Maybe. I'm actually enjoying this so if I add more I'll add more. Kudos and comments are appreciated ♥ Also thank you to those who left comments and kudos on chapter 1. I really do appreciate it. Thank you!

Ignis throws himself into the first set of willing arms he can find. They come courtesy of a glaive his age with dark brown eyes and deep tanned skin. His name is Victus and Ignis is smitten from their first kiss behind a stack of books in the library. When Victus palms him through his dress slacks, he gasps and rolls his hips. 

“Gods, you’re so cute, Ignis,” Victus whispers as he nuzzles Ignis’ neck. He presses against him and Ignis is very aware of his arousal. He grips Victus’ shoulders and grinds against him. “You want me, Ignis?”

Ignis can only nod, his voice caught. 

They go back to Victus’ quarters. Ignis undresses in a hurry, knowing he has lost a button when he hears a plink. He’ll worry about it later. Right now he has Victus’ tongue lapping at his chest and nipples. Victus hoists him up so that he has to wrap his legs around his waist. 

“What do you want, Ignis?”

“Please, fuck me.”

And Victus does. He pounds into Ignis as if he they don’t have the entire evening to spend with one another. His grip is strong, bruising and Ignis craves it. Needs it. He wants Victus to fill him until he can get the image of amber eyes and soft full lips out of his head. Until he can’t think of Gladiolus anymore. 

He cums when Victus lets him ride him. It splashes over their stomachs and chests. Victus comes a little later, his hips slamming up into Ignis so hard it hurts. They lay side by side afterwards and Victus strokes the sweaty hairs plastered to Ignis’ forehead away. 

Ignis kisses him passionately. He reaches his hand down and strokes Victus. “You want more?”

“Yes.”

“Who am I to deny you then?” Victus rolls on top of Ignis, covering his mouth with his as he slides back into him. Ignis clutches the sheets and cums so hard that he sees stars. 

They see each other for several weeks until Ignis sees Victus chatting up someone else in the locker room. He decides to be amiable about it and not utter a word. He’s learned to not draw attention to his lack of affection and unmet needs. He has his work after all. It takes so much of his time and then there’s the void in his heart anyhow. Shaped like a taller man with amber eyes and strong hands. 

Ignis knows he’ll never get over Gladio. He doesn’t really want to either. 

 

* * * *

Ignis hears from someone that Gladio has a girlfriend. Some lovely young woman from the University. She’s intelligent and beautiful from what Ignis gathers. He’s sure she is. Gladio believes in beauty. He sees her for the first time at a Citadel function. She is indeed very lovely. Gladio never leaves her side the entire night. Ignis watches as he kisses her neck and she giggles, pushing at him playfully. He watches as Gladio weaves his hands through her braids and runs a hand down her smooth brown back. He has to turn away when Gladio catches him. 

That night he sleeps with Victus again after a drunken text message tells him that he is missed and wants to know what went wrong. As Victus fills him, Ignis thinks about Gladio filling his new girlfriend. Images her face as she comes and he scratches Victus so hard that he draws blood. 

 

Noctis is skulking and Ignis is trying his hardest to ignore it. He’s cooking and listening to the news. More bad news from the beyond the Wall. Always. 

Noctis looks up from his homework. “Hey, Iggy, can you turn that mess off or turn to something more light-hearted.”

Ignis glances over his shoulder. “Certainly, Noct.” He changes the channel to the classical music station. He knows Noctis likes to have it on when he’s doing schoolwork. 

“Iggy?”

“Yeah.”

“Are you and Gladio still not talking?”

Ignis’ shoulders sag and he turns to Noctis. “We are not.”

Noctis chews on the cap of his pen. “I figured as much. You know that girl he was dating? Kendra? Well, she dumped him. Badly, too.”

“How bad?” His interest is piqued. He shouldn’t be so nosy, yet he is. 

Noctis stretches and yawns. In his bored of everything voice he says, “Well apparently she had a boyfriend back home in Lestallum and the boyfriend came to visit. Gladio had brought her a bunch of flowers and was going to surprise her. He got a surprise when he went to her dorm room. Saw them fucking.”

Ignis feels something close to elation and it scares him. Knowing that Gladio is hurting makes him happy. He tells himself he has every right to be after what Gladio did to him. 

“How unfortunate,” he replies as he turns back to the stove. 

 

Gladio is a mess and Ignis’ heart tugs at the sight. He sits in a corner of the training hall, his head down. Ignis finishes his sparring session with Victus and wanders over to Gladio.

“Noctis told me what happened.” He kneels down in front of the bigger man. 

Gladio raises his head and grunts. “Bet you got a kick out of it.”

“After how you treated me,” Ignis says softly, “maybe I did.” He doesn’t like seeing his friend hurting as much as it should bring him some joy. “It doesn’t feel so good does it?”

Gladio rolled his eyes. “Fuck off.”

Ignis stands up and walks away. He isn’t as satisfied as he thinks he should be. 

 

* * * * *

Gladio is standing outside the training room a couple of days later and Ignis feels his heart leap into his throat. He looks like he’s back to his usual gregarious self. Gladio, as usual, is surrounded by others and the center of attention. Hes laughing loudly at something one of the glaives has told him and when he lowers his head his eyes meet Ignis’. Ignis tries not to let his gaze linger, yet it does and he looks away quickly. He rushes to the changing room to prepare for his own training. 

As he’s undressing, he hears the door open and close. Gladio comes around the corner just as he’s getting into his sweatpants. 

“You have been a complete and utter ass,” Ignis says instead of hello. 

Gladio smirks. “And your point, Iggy?”

“You could have just turned me down that night. I am old enough to not be jilted by rejection, Gladiolus.”

“Are you sure about that?” Gladio moves close to him. “Always going on about how you can’t get a date, never got fucked.”

Ignis feels his skin prickle at the word. So crass. “It wasn’t just fucking.”

“We’re friends, Iggy. I don’t know why you’re letting a little sex get in the way of it.”

“Because I told you! I told you why! Why is it so hard for you to understand that, Gladio? I love you and I have for a long time. Why are you being like this?I even felt bad when Kendra hurt you! I sholdn’t have, yet I did!” Ignis’ eyes sting with tears that he is willing himself not to let flow. Gladio notices this and his shoulders soften. 

“Gods, Iggy. I…”

“If you had just let me down before we fell into bed together. Why didn’t you just leave me to my fantasies?”

Gladio leans back against the wall and stares down at Ignis. There’s pity in his amber eyes. “I’m so sorry.”

“Your words have proven otherwise.” 

Gladio looks away sheepishly. “Oh yeah. I…look, that was to deter you, you know? I didn’t want you getting hurt and well, you got hurt. I honestly didn’t want to go that far. It just…I just was really stupid.”

Ignis gazes up at him with wet green eyes. A few glaives wander past them and they have the decency to quickly look away. Ignis moves into Gladio’s personal space and he inhales that scent that he loves so dearly. Leather, the woods and lavender fill his nose and he wants to bury himself in Gladio’s chest.

Gladio lifts his arms up and puts them around him, drawing him close. “Don’t forgive me,” he rumbles as he strokes Ignis’ back. “I’m not going to ask you to.”

Ignis sniffles quietly. “I want to though. I love you.”

“I was a dick though, Iggy. I don’t deserve you.” Gladio kisses the top of his head. “I was really stupid. Pushing you away because Noctis comes first and anyone else just comes second. Duty first, you know?”

Ignis looks up at him. “It doesn’t have to be like that.”

“It’s going to be though. You know that. You’re usually the one going on about it, to be honest.”

Ignis allows himself to be cradled against Gladio, his face is pressing into his Citadel-issued training shirt. Leather, lavender, love. That’s all he can smell. “You’re right, I do. Please, tell me you aren’t just saying this to get back into my pants.”

“No.” Gladio’s voice rumbles in his chest. “I’m saying this because I feel the same. I shouldn’t have acted like a lout. You know dad talked to me about you. He went in on me, about how I shouldn’t treat you poorly. I don’t know what you said to him, but he was so mad at me. I honestly felt like I was a kid again.”

Ignis chuckles. “Good. You deserved it. Your brutish behavior was not becoming of an Amicitia.”

Gladio huffs. “That’s what dad said. Even Iris had a go at me. I knew I was wrong, yet having those two jump down my throat made me see just how wrong. They love you and I do, too. Shit I’ve probably loved you since we were kids.”

Ignis picks at Gladio’s shirt and sighs into it. “Make it up to me then. You want to do right by me? Make it up to me.”

“I will.”

* * * * 

Gladio touches Ignis’ shoulder gently, it startles him. The first time had been rough and tumble, now there was tenderness in his touch. He leans up to taste Gladio’s lips and he sighs into the kiss. Gladio’s thumb brushes against his jaw and he cups Ignis’ face, moving closer so the kiss becomes deeper. 

When they break apart, Ignis’ green eyes are large and Gladio murmurs. “So beautiful.” He kisses Ignis again on the mouth and then on his cheeks and nose. “I love you so much, Iggy. I’m so sorry for what I did.”

“Please don’t hurt me again,” Ignis whispers against Gladio’s lips. 

Gladio closes his amber eyes and presses their foreheads together. “I won’t.” 

Ignis runs his fingers through Gladio’s hair and kisses the corner of his mouth. “Noct matters, but we matter as well.”

Gladio nods. “Can we do this and not…not get distracted.”

“I think we can. Why did you not talk to me about this?”

“Fear,” Gladio says as he traces the lines of Ignis’ collarbone. “When we were drinking that night and I was looking at you, I knew I was hopelessly in love. How could I not be? Been nursing a crush on you since I was 12, but then I thought about our duties. When you kissed me and invited me back to your place I knew it would mean we’d be a couple. It was what I wanted and I figured you wanted it to. I fucked it up by not saying what was on my mind that night.”

Ignis licks a line up Gladio’s throat and smiles when he hears him moan. “You did fuck up. There’s no denying that.” 

Gladio’s hands go to Ignis’ shoulders and he hisses when he feels teeth against his skin. “Mmm…I love you, Iggy.”

“I love you, Gladio.”


End file.
